How to Make Friends and Alienate People
by Eros Rose
Summary: After three weeks of being partnered together Rose Weasley was finally beginning to crack. A one-shot on how Scorpius and Rose became friends, and who knows in the future possibly a couple but p'shaw thats a different story! T to be safe!


Disclaimer: I don't own them:'(

AN: I started writing this WAAAAY back when the couple were suggested to me, it's been in my folder for a couple of weeks gathering dust and tonight I finally finished it and decided I'd show it off:-)

AN2: I never really like 'The New Generation' because we hadn't been given anything to feel connected to (But I guess that's what Fanfics for) and I read a few Rose and Scorp stories and a few Teddy and Victorie stories and I have to say I think I've fallen in love with the new generation too! ;D

This story is specially dedicated to FatallyUnique who requested I write them and has subsequently made me fall in love with them, I hope you don't mind and this is probably a suprise, also I hope you enjoy it:'-)!

ON WITH THE STORY! :D

* * *

><p>Scorpius was the kind of boy who kept to himself, not because he was shy or self-centred or anything like that. It was because he a Malfoy really, because his dad and his grandad had done some pretty bad things so automatically the whole school really thought he'd live up to the reputation, especially those Weasleys. So imagine the surprise when he was sorted into Gryffindor, it was fair to say the whole of the school gasped as the Sorting Hat chortled. Even though he was a young boy and had never done anything wrong the whispers were heard, rumours were spread round and his first three years at Hogwarts were hell, not a single student would befriend him. His father had told him to be nice to the Weasleys and Potters, he'd told him to be nice to everyone and he always was, he held open doors and helped those who had dropped their books only to get a distasteful look and grunt of thanks back.<p>

Scorpius happened to be in the same year as Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, not only the same year but the same house and same dormitory as Albus. He'd tried ever so hard to talk to the other children and to join in the chatter in the common room but each time to his dismay they abruptly became quiet before Scorpius got the hint and either left the common room and went to dinner or he went to bed, and each time his heart got that tiny bit heavier and he became a little more spiteful but ever still sticking to his fathers word and being friendly to everyone.

In the first potions lesson of the spring term to Scorpius's delight the teacher had set partners to work in, finally he may be able to make friends with someone other than Lorcan Scamander who to be honestly fair was a bit '_coo-koo'. _The Professor slowly read out the names of the partners in a droning monotone voice, Scorpius had nearly fallen completely asleep until his name was read out

'Mr Scorp-ius…Mal-foy…you will be part-nered with Miss…Rose…Weasley'

A loud sigh mixed with a groan was emitted from the small feisty red-head at the back of the class as the lanky boy with wide blue eyes grinned. He shuffled over to seat once occupied by Albus as the girl looked up at him with a grim expression.

After three weeks of being partnered together Rose Weasley was finally beginning to crack. When she'd see Scorpius in the hallway she smile slightly and raise her hand in acknowledgment then scurry on through the crowd with Albus, making sure _he_ didn't notice. In class when he'd crack a joke to her she'd _actually _laugh, quietly of course and then she'd tell him to be quiet before they got told off but really it was because she just didn't want to be friends with him. Didn't he have any idea of what her dad would do if he found they were friends? He'd take her out of Hogwarts and home school her if he had to.

It took another five weeks before she actually began talking to him outside of class but only when she was sure they were alone, it got to the point were sometimes she'd actually wait until everyone else had gone to bed to talk to him and for some reason he just understood so he'd wait too. One evening an enormous amount of guilt fell onto her, all this time she had avoided Scorp like the plague, like he was a rat when in fact he was actually a decent boy. He didn't live up to this tradition his ancestors had built and really being the daughter of Hermione Granger she should've realised that once he'd been sorted into the house of the brave.

Scorpius was kind actually and she'd found out that really he just wanted some mates so his dad would be proud of him, she'd heard how he was jealous of everyone really because they all had jokes and would laugh whilst he went to sleep early, only dreaming of the jokes he and Al could have. Rose had been told of the endless attempts he'd done to talk to _anyone_ and that even though he wouldn't admit it to his father, but on more than one account he'd actually cried. Rose herself felt like crying after he explained his first three years from his point of view and all she could say was

'Scorp…Oh my Merlin…You can't even begin to believe how ashamed I am of myself, I'm so sorry and I just hope…I hope that we can't put it behind us and…be friends? -and I don't mean these secret meetings, I mean actually be friends and go to Hogsmeade together and who knows maybe if I'm friends with you than Al will want to be as well!'

Rose bit her lip, she didn't deserve his friendship now after how harshly she treated him, she didn't deserve to even speak to him but she wanted to now. For the first time in her whole Hogwarts student years she actually wanted to be friends with Scorpius Malfoy.

'But Rose…What about your dad? I mean won't he be…furious?'

Rose sighed and smiled 'Well my mums understanding and I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine with this, she has a knack for persuading my dad to, I don't want to know what she does but the next morning he always comes to breakfast grinning…' she shuddered as Scorpius erupted in a fit of laughter, at once Rose joined in too.

That night they laughed until they became light-headed, they clutched their sides and let their faces turn deep shades of purple with happiness, it was only when Rose realised the time that she sobered from her happiness, she still chuckled lightly as she told Scorpius that they'd should probably head off to bed if they wanted to wake up tomorrow and he nodded happily before walking over to the stairs with Rose, matching grins etched on their faces

'N-night Rose' Scorpius stuttered and smiled bashfully

'Yeah night Scorp' She bowed her head to let her hair fall over her aching cheeks which were now a famous shade of Weasley red, quickly she span and ran up the girls stairs stumbling slightly and grazing her knee on the stone floor.

'Bugger…ouch'

'Are you okay?' Scorpius whispered a shout, he was still stood at the bottom of the stairs

'Yeah…Yeah I'm fine…Urm- Night…again!'

Finally she scrambled to her dormitory door and slipped in her room as quietly as possible.

Sleep fell easily that night for Scorpius, his heart beat loudly and his cheeks continued to pull into a smile throughout the night. No longer would he need to dream about the jokes and friends he'd have because now he had them. However the strange flutter in his stomach suggested he had a new dream, a better dream.

* * *

><p>C'mon a little review wont hurt you? I'll give you a Pumpkin Pasty and some Butterbeer? ;D<p> 


End file.
